


Goodbye (FebuWhump 24)

by SylvanFreckles



Series: Freckles' FebuWhump 2021 [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Febuwhump, Gen, Jaskier stands up for himself, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, don't pin this on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFreckles/pseuds/SylvanFreckles
Summary: In his anger, Geralt lashes out at the one person who's always been by his side. This time, however, Jaskier isn't taking it.(alternate scene from s01e01: Rare Species. You know the one.)(Febuwhump alternate prompt #6: don't try to pin this on me)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Freckles' FebuWhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139234
Kudos: 30
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Goodbye (FebuWhump 24)

“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!”

The hurtful words out of his mouth, Geralt spun away. Yennefer's rejection tore at him, like the piece of his soul that was bound to hers was a deep, bleeding gash. He wanted—needed—to be alone with his thoughts.

“No.”

Geralt whirled back, ready to let fly again, but found himself pinned in place by the unsettling coldness in the bard's eyes. “Jaskier,” he warned.

“You can shut up and listen for once,” Jaskier replied. He stormed into Geralt's space and jabbed a finger into his chest to emphasize his point.

It was unexpected...like being savaged by a rabbit.

“I have done nothing but sing your praises, quiet literally, for the last ten years. I've let you bully and berate me because that was your way, but I'm done.

“All I ever wanted from you was your friendship. I never asked for a share of your coin or a scrap of food from your plate. I asked for your protection in Cintra, yes, but never again after that and do you know why?

“Because you left me there. You stormed out once you realized Pavetta was pregnant and _left me behind_. And between your departure and your dimwitted attempt at witticism a few of the queen's supporters decided it had been _my fault_.”

Geralt found himself taking a step back as Jaskier pressed his point. He held his hands up, palms outward. “I didn't know,” he tried to explain.

“No, you didn't,” Jaskier spat bitterly. “You didn't question why it took weeks to catch up with you, or why I didn't take any of the invitations to play at court for months. You didn't so much as wonder why I stopped pestering you to come to Oxenfurt with me, or to go to a festival I'd been invited to play at. For god's sake, Geralt, I stopped asking you to stay at the tavern to hear me play! And do you know why?”

Jaskier's finger jabbed into Geralt's sternum, nearly hard enough to bruise. “Because of you. Because you've blundered into every situation and made things worse for yourself and then taken it out on those around you, which usually meant me.  _You_ made that wish on the Djinn, not me. Hell's teeth, your first wish nearly killed me and I never blamed you! Or did you think I wished myself mute, hmm?

“ _You_ asked for the Law of Surprise. Calanthe had the wealth of her kingdom at hand and you decided to be sardonic, knowing full well the risks of what you were asking. So if I'm the one holding the shovel, my friend, it is only because you're the one with the bucket!”

The bard whirled away, arms folded tightly across his chest, every line of his body quivering with emotion. “Since you want me off your hands so badly, I'll leave. Goodbye, Geralt.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt took a step forward but faltered. He wanted to deny his friend's words, but couldn't quite get the words to line up in his mind. Was it all true? “Wait.”

Jaskier looked back over his shoulder, and just for a moment Geralt thought he saw something in the bard's eyes soften before that bright blue gaze was cold as steel again. “I'll see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing emotional conflict, so if you don’t think this is whumpy enough please consider the toll it took on me! I just need everyone to be friends!


End file.
